STAR WARS EPISODE IX THE KNIGHTS OF REN
by Ralman23
Summary: A month after the events from TLJ, the Resistance meet their final challenge against the First Order, under a new Supreme Leader (Don't read if you haven't seen TLJ;Spoiler warning)
1. Prologue

I didn't like the TLJ but I can why some people like and due to its controversy why not make one where we could see the story should from hear on out.

Takes place one month after the events of TLJ

* * *

Prologue

(Cue Star Wars Theme)

 **STAR WARS**

 **EPISODE IX**

 **THE KNIGHTS OF REN**

 **The New Republic has crumbled under the new Supreme Leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren.**

 **Hoping to end the conflict with the Resistance, Kylo Ren calls a meeting of the KNIGHTS OF REN to assemble on Moraband, the ancient home world of the Sith. This is a dark time for the Resistance.**

 **In a stunning move, Kylo Ren has ordered an attack on the new Resistance Base, causing them to retreat to other solar systems, and has killed his mother, Leia Organa. Now the conflict has worsened to achieve peace for the galaxy...**

* * *

Tell me what'd you think.

;)


	2. Act I (Part I)

I should've also added in the prologue I kinda based this off the Splinter In The Mind's Eye Book by Alan Dean Foster.

* * *

Act I (Part I)

Space, deep black space, void of any ships here in the Outer Rim. The system, the Resistance are currently in, is known as the Circarpous System.

That is until... a devastating massive Star Destroyer of the First Order Navy overshadows the entirety of the system with its omnipresent presence. This is the Finalizer, where General Armitage Hux stares at the cold space in the starboard position.

With him, is the new supreme leader of the First Order, Kylo Ren, who has just ordered an assault on the Resistance base in the Circarpous System.

"We have them now Supreme Leader," Hux states with glee. "To crush these rebel scum once and for all!"

Kylo Ten just stared blankly at the cold space and then jerked his head to Hux, "When you kill them, bring one of them alive. A girl."

Hux was a bit confused, "A girl? What do you mean?"

"She's a Jedi. I plan on destroying her myself." He stared blankly.

* * *

[Planet Circarpous]

On the planet Circarpous, which was once held by the First Order until the Resistance took over and liberated the planet for freedom.

Walking around the deserted area, Poe Dameron and his team were looking over the ruins of an old Imperial Base. "What the hell is this?" He asked, as he signaled his team to continue to move forward.

The team entered the base or what was remaining of it, Poe called out "BB-8." A beep was heard as the droid BB-8 followed command as to what his friend wanted him to do.

"Get to work, do your thing, man." Poe ordered smiling at him.

BB-8 did what he was told, with a few chirps and beeps entered the device he uses for a port and plugged in. In a few seconds, he beeped like crazy.

"What'd you find pal?" Poe asked, as BB-8 kept on beeping till a hologram appeared on his head, showing First Order Stormtroopers firing at a strange creature. It awes everyone in the room as the creature's roars appeared to so loud that everyone was covering their ears.

"Turn it off!" Poe screamed.

BB-8 beeped and turned off the hologram and then he unplugged.

"Sir, what do we do?" Asked one of the team officers. Poe stared at him and then to the rest of the team.

"We do what we always do. Report back. Confirm to C-Base, there's something here." Poe said as he looked around. Poe then ordered "However, once I'm done reporting back to C-Base, the rest of you scout around the area for more ground. Find anything and report back to me."

The team started to scout around as Poe and BB-8 left on a speeder to report back to C-Base.

Unbeknownst to the Poe and the team he left behind, a creature with omnivorous red eyes glowing in the dark start to lightly growl before heading into its dark area.

* * *

[C-Base]

On the outskirts of the planets, the Resistance have developed a base for their weapons, food, and any resources they could develop/find on the planet.

Inside of a small room, the scavenger known as Rey was curling her knees up to her chest. She kept thinking to herself about Master Luke. She then shivered as she kept thinking about him.

Then there was Kylo Ren, she then had widened eyes as she turned and there he was.

"You?!"

* * *

[Finalizer]

In his newly constructed throne room Kylo begins to greet her.

"I see you're not as welcoming as usual."

* * *

[C-Base]

"What do you want?" Rey asked with conviction in her voice.

* * *

[Finalizer]

"I want what's mine to destroy. Your pest of an army. I have a military a million times stronger to defeat you. After _I_ killed Luke Skywalker." Kylo states blankly.

* * *

[C-Base]

"Well, whatever, you're doing. I'm gonna put a stop to it." Rey said with confidence. "And don't you dare mention _his_ name in vain."

* * *

[Finalizer]

"And yet you don't even have a lightsaber," he chuckled a bit at the thought, "I pity a Jedi Knight without one." He then stared out the window, looking across the stars and deep, void space.

"Tell me, how much do you miss him?"

* * *

[C-Base]

Rey clenched her fists, she remembered how little of the Resistance was after SKywalker's death trying to take an entire army of the First Order.

"Like I'm gonna tell you..." Rey replied. She then asked "Why didn't you kill me then at Snoke's throne?"

* * *

[Finalizer]

Kylo chuckled again, "Kill you? I wanted you to join me. To find out the real truth. The Dark Side. And the Light." He paused.

"If you'd joined me when I asked, I would've made you my queen. Ever since you've defeated me on the Starkiller Base. I couldn't stop thinking about you. Snoke even tempted me with my defeat from you. And now that I've killed everyone in my family, you're only one standing in my way. This is your last chance. Join me or suffer like the rest of your friends." Kylo offered.

* * *

[C-Base]

"Those can't be the only choices!" She screamed at him.

"Why must you be so difficult with this?! You can change! You're Ben Solo! You're Luke Skywalker's nephew and apprentice! Han Solo and Leia Organa's son!" Rey screamed at tears, thinking of Leia...

She struggled to find her words, "And yet you..." she bit her lips.

* * *

[Finalizer]

"I wish to be to no one. Only Kylo Ren is my identity. _Ben Solo_ had always and shall be dead." Kylo states nonchalantly.

"You,however, need to make a choice. Just as much as I have. When _m-,_ " he paused and corrected himself, "your master tried to kill me. I felt no usage for being with him. All I want now is power. Unlimited power. I can share that power with you. Only you have that choice."

* * *

[C-Base]

"There can be more than two choices. And I'm not going to give up on you, Ben." Rey stated firmly.

* * *

[Finalizer]

Kylo stared at her with a no feeling shown on his face, then he stated "Do you truly believe you can save me? You have no hope. THe Jedi are all gone. You remain. If you don't join the Resistance will be destroyed without question."

* * *

[C-Base]

Rey just stared at him, dazing at the possibility her friends, allies, and innocent will die by the hands of the First Order.

* * *

[Finalizer]

"I smell weakness. The reality that I see is, you've not grown up, you give into your emotions, you whine, and have not faced your own demons, you are not powerful enough in the Force, and yet you plan using that power to defeat me? Take care of your own first, then see how the galaxy looks to you. You grab and use power from where you are, nothing good will come of that. For you or anyone." Kylo stated firmly.

He paused as he continued to walk around for a bit and then approached Rey, he reached out to her with his hand.

He said "I want you to join me, if not, the consequences will be worse for you."

* * *

End

!) tell what'd you think.


	3. Act I (Part II)

Act I (Part II)

Rey refused to take his hand, and then walked away from her room, entering a hallway.

* * *

[Finalizer]

"Well, if that's how you're going to answer me." Kylo Ren muttered to himself as he exited his room and quickly entered the hangar bay of his ship. His hands clenched into fists as he stared at the cold, dark space.

"Time to go." He ordered.

* * *

[C-Base]

Rey walked down the hallway, having a worried expression on her face. She kept thinking back the phrase, Ky-Ben Solo said to her, _'I wish to be no one. Only Kylo Ren is my identity. **Ben Solo** had always and shall be dead.'_

As she kept walking down, feeling the presence of millions and millions of life forms around her. She then started to look around. Emptiness. Loneliess. Emotions she'd felt as a child growing up in Jakku. The same feelings she's felt within Ben.

"Rey?" A voice called out. Rey zones out of her thoughts and turns to see who called her, Finn. He approaches her slowly and asks, "Is everything alright?"

"Master Skywalker is dead." She state blankly. Finn looked at her confused, "Of course he is. He sacrificed himself to save us. He saved the Resistance."

Rey started to tear up a bit and stated "He told me not to go. Not to interfere with him. Not to go to Kylo Ren. I should've listened to him. If I did..."

Finn shook his head and said "It wasn't your fault at all. You did you know what was best."

Rey smiled at his words, but could they be backed up by action. She put that thought in the back of her head and proceeds to ask "How's Rose?"

Finn appeared to be stunned by the question but he answered it anyway, "She's fine. Improving in her health. But she's still in bed. Thanks for asking though."

Rey wished she didn't ask the question, knowing about the events with Rose and Finn during the Battle of Crait. She then decided to move on to a different subject. "I have to leave, Finn."

"What? Leave? To where?!" He exclaimed with a hint of anger.

"I need to go to Ilum. Ever since Master Skywalker and General Organa, I've been having dreams. Maybe, they were visions? I don't know exactly what they were. However, Luke appears in the dreams and he keeps muttering Ilum. I'm not sure if that's a person or a planet or whatever." Rey replied, knowing how disappointed this must make Finn feel.

"I'll go with you." Finn said out-of-nowhere.

Rey was surprised at this offer for a bit as she asked "Why?"

"I don't want to see you be left behind like last time. I was so worried about you, Rey." Finn replied.

"You don't have to worry about me. You have Poe, Chewie, Threepio, and Artoo to keep you company. Plus, I heard you and Rose had a kiss." Rey chuckled abut as she stated Finn and Rose kissing, Finn blushed and immediately resorted to denying it.

Rey walked past him, giggling to herself as Finn instantly turned, tried to catch up with her and tried to explain himself.

* * *

[Finalizer]

A fellow private approached General Hux in the main hallway as they both started to enter the command bridge.

"General, Kylo Ren wishes to see you in his quarters."

Hux was a bit stunned by this. _Now he wants to talk after we've just discovered where the rebel scum is,_ he thought to himself.

* * *

As Hux walked down the hallway and tried to approach Kylo Ren's quarters. The doors open and within Kylo Ren mediating, facing the wall, quietly... _too quiet._

"You wanted to speak with me. Even after we've found our enemies' base, you still insist on _talking_?" Hux complained until Ren said something that sent a chill in his spine, "The Knights of Ren are going to assemble."

Hux couldn't believe what he was hearing. _Now of all places?!_ He thought to himself as Ren sensed he was irked by this.

"Is there a problem? I sense you don't like the idea of this assembly. It's not going to occur now. After we destroy the Rebel Base, I will conduct the meeting on the ancient home-world of the Sith, Moraband. I also expect to arrive there on time. Are the troops ready?"

Hux kept his thoughts to himself and proceeds with answering his Supreme Leader, "Yes, they are. What are your orders?"

Ren instantly got up and turned to Hux, saying "Now we bring pain. Now we bring destruction."

As usual, an entire fleet of Star Destroyers moved on closely to the Circarpous System, as a barrage of TIE fighters flew into space with the fleet and into the system.

Kylo Ren enters his own fighter and leads among the entire fleet. He activated the comment channel to speak with Hux at the command bridge.

"General Hux, keep the fleet at all surroundings of the Circarpous System. When the Resistance tries to escape, have no mercy taking them out."

"As you wish, Supreme Leader," Hux states expressing glee, hoping to finally destroy those rebel scum once and for all. "Anymore than that, Supreme Leader?" He asked, curious for any other destruction he wants to bring to the table.

"No further commands. Over and out." Kylo replied as he lead the TIE fighters into battle frontier.

Hux smiled to himself, with Ren doing stuff out of his perception, he could continue on with his _own plans_ , trying to be the new Supreme Leader of the First Order. _Ren only has sorcery by his side to help him win. And there is a way to beat him..._

* * *

[C-Base]

Rey was starting to get annoyed by Finn pleading into coming with her as she approached the _Falcon,_ she took a deep breath to not get so angry with him. Besides, he didn't take no for answer so there was no way of changing his mind.

"Fine. You can come with me." She pointed her index finger upwards, "But don't interrupt what I do on Ilum."

Finn nodded. He then cheered with a jump-and-down swinging a clenched in the air and screaming "Yes!"

Rey chuckled at his excitement to come with her on an _adventure..._ sort of.


	4. Act I (Part III)

Act I (Part III)

[Mystery Station]

Ever since Commander Poe left, the research team noticed the interior was a cramped and never-ending maze of hallways, passageways and doors which connect the many rooms and compartments within the compound.

"What could've done this?" one of the researchers commented on the destroyed compound.

Out of nowhere, red eyes beam on the faces of six men. One carries a blaster and searches the horizon with binoculars.

One of them screamed "What the!"

A blue haired creature with three red eyes, the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands, yet walks on all-fours. It pounced onto one of the men, as all of them shouted "Fire!"

Nothing. Blasters were ineffective.

As it finished with its first kill, it pounced onto the next, and to the next, etc...

* * *

[C-Base]

"Sir, there's a message coming through from an unknown source." A technician officer said aloud.

"Put it through." The resistance commander ordered.

The message sparked through glitches and buzzes that it was hard to hear.

"Clear the sound." The commander ordered firmly.

The technician did as he was told, pressing a few buttons to clear the glitches and buzzes and has cleared those out.

As he did that screams could be heard and a creature roaring through the sound almost made the technician deaf, causing him to react fast and take off his headset and throwing it onto the computer. He fell off his chair and a few people tried to get him up.

The sound of the roar was still being and only a few glimpses of people could be heard,

"There's a creature here!"

"Send help!"

More cries of screams and roars were heard and the commander ordered to get a squad geared up and head to where the researchers were.

* * *

As Finn went back to the Millennium Falcon, all packed up and ready, he noticed the baldy doors were opening and entered in Poe along with another team member on a speeder.

"Poe!" Finn cried out happy to see his friend.

Poe got out of the speeder and ran to hug his friend.

"Finn. Nice to see you buddy." Poe greeted with a smile.

Just as they were about to talk, a resistance commander approached him and said "Sir, you might want to hear this."

* * *

Finn and Poe entered the control room and the commander tacitly gestures to the technician to play a recording. The same screams and roars from an unknown creature were heard.

Poe shook his head, he's letting his men die over his overconfidence.

"That's at that research facility, you were at, Commander." The commander stating the obvious.

"A squad has been sent to investigate the incident and take it out." He continued.

"Good. Keep in contact with them." Poe ordered, hiding his anger. "Report back to me any findings." Poe also suggested.

The commander saluted "Understood, sir."

Finn followed Poe out of the control room and he noticed he was gearing up again.

"Wait, Poe? You're going out there again?" Finn didn't want to admit but he knew Poe was pushing himself hard on being a leader.

"Yes. They're my team. I was stupid to leave them without having a squad with them. I can't leave them behind. I'm not a coward." Poe firmly said as he put on his gloves and checked for his gun.

"I want to come along." Finn suggested.

Poe shook his head as he said "No, stay here. I'm not losing you again. You could die from this. We don't even know what this creature could do or how dangerous it is. Besides, aren't you gonna go with Rey?"

Finn kinda blushed and tried his best to do his _exaggeration._ "Uh... no. She doesn't even like me at all. She said I was too stupid to understand this 'jedi stuff."

Poe chuckled as he gestured someone behind him.

Finn looked at him confused then jerked his head to see Rey was standing behind him, crossing her arms and looking at him with a raised eyebrow, and obviously heard what he just said.

Poe patted his back and said "Yeah you're clearly going with her."

Rey shook her head and walked past him as Finn turned to chase after her, shouting "Wait, Rey!"

* * *

Rey was walking ahead in the hallway as Finn was running and caught up to her.

"Rey..." He panted. He took a breath as he tried to make a sentence, "I..." He panted again.

"I... didn't... mean... to... say... that... I was just saying..." He took one last breath in and exhaled finally calming himself after all the running. He continued."That to go to the mission with Poe. I'm worried about him. He's stressing so much to try and defend all of us. Ever since _she_ died."

Rey looked at him and said "I wasn't insulted by what you said." She chuckled a bit at his confused reaction.

"I was going to tell you that we were ready to go and then when I heard that you were wanting to go on the mission with him, I assumed you were going but it seems you lied to him just to go." Rey stated smiling.

"Yeah...but... so you're not mad." Finn asked, still confused by Rey's reaction.

Rey chuckled again. "No, I'm not mad. I walked away just to get a few spare parts for the Falcon."

Finn mouthed to himself "Oh."

As Rey started to enter her room, she started to have visions past and future.

Images of Snoke, Ben, Luke, Han, and Darth Vader's breathing flashed into her mind. She stated stumble around for a bit before regaining her stance. She then took the parts she needed and went out of her room.

She thought to herself, what was that?

She ignored and went with Finn into the Falcon.

* * *

Poe heads out onto the outskirts with his team heading off into great speed, in manner of minutes, they arrived at the old base.

As Poe entered the base with the squad, he pulled out his blaster, and reminded "Keep guard. We don't know how powerful this thing is."

They entered fully inside awaiting an attack. What they saw was extremely disturbing, all dead bodies of the research team. Poe shook his head. He failed as a leader.

He shouldn't have left earlier and stayed with them. Then again he could've been killed, seeing all of this death enclosing on him.

A private approached him "Sir, scanners are picking up something."

"Is it the creature?" Poe asked, already knowing the answer.

"Possibly, but it's weird." The private replied.

Poe was about to see the scanners until a scream was heard as well as a roar. Blasts could be heard echoing outside from the resistance and the First Order fighters.

"Ten O'clock clear." A squad member reported.

"Nine O'clock clear."

"Three O'clock clear."

A roar was heard and loud slam was heard beside a hollow wall. Poe ordered them to fire at it. The shots kept ricocheting off the creature as it crashed the through the wall, pouncing on the men.

"Set to stun!" Poe ordered.

They fired in stun mode, nothing. It made them look weak to the creature. It roars even louder.

Poe realizing there's no hope, ordered everyone to escape and quickly too. The creature with all of it's strength, started to pounce on the men trying to escape.

Heading to their speeders and flying off, the creature proceeds on following, creating a chase between them.

* * *

[Circarpous System]

Kylo and his fleet of TIE Fighters have approached the planet, along with a Star Destroyer behind it, sending in more TIE Fighters.

"All fighters circle around me." Kylo ordered

The blackness in space contrasted with the somewhat greenish-beige planet surrounding it. There was a transport ship heading its way mid-direction of where Kylo was heading.

Kylo ordered "Three of you, take out that transport ship."

Three TIE Fighters affirmed their order and proceeded to break the circle and aimed at the resistance transport ship. It only took five shots to take its shield and then one shot to their engines.

* * *

[Inside Transport Ship]

"Captain, we can't take more hits!" An officer reported. The captain was about to say something until on one shot was hit onto the ship in its engines again causing a massive explosion in space.

* * *

[C-Base; outer area]

A scouter looked above to see the transport ship exploded. She took off the Macrobinoculars and reported to the nearby officer.

"Sound the alarms! The First Order is here!" she screamed.

* * *

[C-Base; Alarms ring]

"The First Order is here!" An officer shouts.

"Move!" Another shouts.

Everyone is in a frenzy.

Rey and Finn trying to put their stuff inside the Falcon. Chewbacca roars, telling they have everything they need.

The Falcon closes the hatch door and manages to fly off from C-Base.

Rey and Chewie pilot the ship with Finn sitting in the back and with C-3P0 siting with R2 beeping crazy.

"I don't know, R2." Threepio kept on saying.

As they kept flying into space, TIE fighters kept bombarding them.

Kylo recognized the Falcon and chased after it.

Finn noticed this and said "That's Ren."

Rey muttered "Ben..." She took a deep breath. Trying to allow inner peace replace her thoughts instead of everything else.

"Let him chase us." Rey commanded.

Finn and Threepio asked in a frantic tone, "What?!"

"I know what I said! Let him chase us!" Rey commanded again.

She pilots, headed for the sky, as Kylo chases the Falcon, really, really fast.

"Wait, stay low. It confuses the tracking! Like last time on Jakku!" Finn suggested and she did just that and Kylo pursues faster than ever.

Kylo starts firing and Rey tries to turn away from the shots. Chewie roars suggesting to Finn he should be on the guns.

Finn ran into the gunner's seat and buckled up. He started to fire back at Kylo, but Kylo spun his ship to dodge the blasts.

Finn was astonished by that move then proceeded on firing some more. Nothing.

Kylo retaliated by firing at the engine, the damage was a bit done, but wasn't enough to take down the Falcon. He immediately knew what Rey was doing, fly him low until she turns into a different direction and he hits into a boulder or worse. He flew into the sky and tried firing form there. A couple of shots missed.

Everyone was trying to move out of C-Base, a lot of Resistance ships whether transport, fighter, etc. managed to pass the Star Destroyer and go into hyperspace to the rendezvous.

Approximately 780 X-Wing fighters, 900 TIE Fighters were in space. The X-Wings dogfight with the TIE Fighters on the surface of Circarpous was small in few. About 45 X-Wings and 67 TIEs piling onto each other.

"Protect all ships until further orders from Commander Poe!" An X-Wing fighter ordered.

"Red group, defend the Falcon." A fighter captain ordered as all of the Resistance fighters did what they were told.

Kylo noticed a barrage of X-Wings incoming, that's when he spun himself turned around and started firing at them. He knew what they were doing trying to do, defend the Falcon. Kylo maneuvered to a different position and fired at every resistance fighter that was coming his way, he destroyed 6 of the 9, he noticed incoming.

Rey and Chewie flew the Falcon across a barrage of fighters and past flying lasers as Finn fired all that he could do. He destroyed about two TIE fighters that were chasing them to death.

Kylo quickly noticed the Falcon heading straight for him, so he tried taking his shot. He fired his shots and it landed on the Falcon's center top. He kept firing but missed his shots. He took one more shot hitting its back quarter and that caused the Falcon to burn up real quickly, he kept firing again and again till it came down onto the surface.

Rey tried pulling as did Chewie above the surface, but it was no use, the Falcon's systems was frying up, sparks kept flying and they crashed abruptly into the ground as it started to burn around a few areas. Rey and Chewie were knocked out for a bit before Finn ran and tried waking them up. He was quite injured himself and his clothes had a few soot on it. He was pressuring himself to wake up his friends, Threepio and Artoo were surprisingly find, but they exited out of the Falcon.

Rey quickly took in breath and woke from her knock-out. Finn rapidly said "Let's go. They're gonna blow us up! Hurry!"

Rey instantly jerked out of her seat and tried waking Chewie up.

With an intense spurge of energy he woke up letting out a roar of pain, mostly from minor injuries.

In a swift, he followed Finn and Rey outside of the Falcon, and awaiting patiently for them were Artoo and Threepio.

Firing lasers and debris all surrounding them to a single point. About five command shuttles landed near where the Falcon crashed.

Exiting from the shuttles were First Order Stormtroopers, ready for a fight. Finn and Chewie taking cover from the Falcon, proceed to fire back at them.

Rey looking around at the battlefield, couldn't believe it. She get something was off, this attack, this feeling she tried to neglect kept swarming into her mind.

"Something's not right..." She stated worryingly.

Finn jerking his head after hearing her comment, looked confused.

Rey closed her eyes and used the Force to find what was going on.

In midst of the dog-fight, Kylo Ren sensing her presence decides to talk to her using the Force.

 _Don't fight it, Rey._

Rey, feeling unease, hardening herself to anger quickly tried to get him out of her thoughts.

 _Leave me alone!_

 _I cannot._

 _Why?!_

 _You'll soon find out._

 _Find out about wha?! I refused to join you!_

 _You don't have to be afraid no more. I can end your pain._

 _I'm not scared of you._

 _Then you come closer to me._

 _Never!_

Losing concentration, Rey retreated to the battle at hand, and pulled her blaster, trying to take out the Stormtroopers.

However, without notice, Kylo swooped down and fired at the Falcon causing a massive explosion near the trio.

Chewie roared out of anger, never daring anyone fire at his old friend Han's ship. He fired with all of his might at Kylo's ship.

Rey, again, feeling unease, Kylo was returning to her mind.

 _Your mind games need to stop._

 _Oh really?_

 _Yes. I don't need you at all._

 _For someone strong in the Force, you sure are struggling to understand its true nature._

 _And that is?_

 _Like I said before, you'll soon find out._

Kylo swooped down again and took even more shots at the Falcon. Chewie accurately fires at one of Kylo's wings, causing a negative crash near the opposite direction of where the Falcon crashed and Stormtroopers approaching massively.

He took a few breaths before exiting the cockpit, trying to do what he always wanted. Destroy the Resistance.

Rey stared at him from the far distance. Finn quickly turned to see her and saw what she was looking at: Him.

He quickly raised his blaster and aimed, But was prevented with a shout of "no" out of Rey.

"Rey? What are you doing?" Finn asked still even confused at his friend's actions.

"Let him come here." She said. "To us."

"Are you crazy?!" He wasn't sure if he heard that, she wants the man who murdered Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, and Leia Organa.

"I can distract him. We can capture and end the First Order once and for all." Rey stated calmly explaining her idea to Finn.

"I disagree. Take him out now and avenge the veterans who fought to keep the galaxy safe." Finn retorted as he started to raise his blaster and take aim while walking towards Kylo Ren.

"Finn? Finn, no!" Rey screamed chasing after him.

Kylo noticed the two individuals he remembered on Starkiller Base approaching him. He smirked "Irony at its finest."

He walked towards them really fast and ignited his lightsaber.

* * *

End. Tell me what'd you think ;)


	5. Act I (Part IV)

Act I (Part IV)

Fire.

Deflect.

Fire.

Deflect.

It was a continuous fight and filled with rage. The more Finn and Kylo approached each other, the more unwelcoming feelings of Han Solo's death refilled Finn.

"This is for Han Solo." He fired at Kylo again.

Kylo, now annoyed by his prey, used the Force and froze the laser mid-way. This caused Finn to be even more enraged and keeps firing rapidly.

Kylo doing the same as he did with the other lasers, holds them all, frozen. As he's about to return them back to Finn, a voice is heard, screaming, "No!"

Kylo stops. "Rey," he called out blankly.

Finn throws his blaster to the ground, shrugging off his shoulders, and cracking a few of his knuckles in a eager-to-fight manner. He noticed Kylo wasn't intimidated by him any bit. He was about to prove that today and now in this battle. For Han Solo. For Leia Organa. For Luke Skywalker.

"Is that all you can do? Using sorcery instead of fighting like a real man!" Finn taunted him.

Rey approaches them both but is too late as Finn was already getting on Kylo's nerves.

"You killed your own daddy because he wasn't good to you?" Finn began while pacing side-to-side, waving his arms around.

He continued taunting "You had a good life. You ruined it by destroying everyone you love and for what?"

Rey shook her head and was pleading Kylo not to anything with her emotions. Kylo, however, remained nonchalant.

"Tell me for what? For what?! More power? You could get that from anywhere." Finn paused then exploded into anger "Anywhere!"

"Finn! Stop!" Rey demanded. she's scared of her friend acting like this and wanted it all to stop.

Finn turned to her with a shocked look on her face, "Rey, what are you doing?"

Rey bit her lower lip out of frustration as she was trying to explain to Finn why he shouldn't fight with Kylo Ren, but she couldn't...

Instead what was led was an assumption by Finn and that made it worse.

"Wha-what? Are you defending this monster?!" Finn shouted at her, couldn't believe his friend is really defending Kylo Ren of all people!

Rey looked around from Chewie trying fend of Stormtroopers, to the dog-fights in the sky and space, the ships trying to escape C-Base, and Kylo and Finn looking at her. Inside she wanted to cry for all of this stop, but reality itself is a cruel and manipulative plot against everyone.

"I just want the fighting to stop," she said almost in tears.

Finn could tell she was lying to him and to herself, "I'm gonna ask you again. Why are you defending Kylo Ren?"

Rey took a breath and only shook her head. "I believe there's good in him."

Finn was astonished by such an answer. Good? In Kylo Ren?

Then Kylo Ren interrupted their silence,"I told you, Rey, on that ship, you could've joined me. You may think you're a Jedi, peacekeeper of the Old and New Republic. Fate has shown that the Jedi, the Sith, they've all got to go. A new order must be taken in their place. If you won't join that new order I'm creating then it is time for the galaxy to carry out the sovereign nations and government in a one-time shot."

He continued "And that this would turn into a larger campaign for the final destruction of the Resistance."

"Enough talk from you!" Finn raged. Rey was about to say something but felt an uneasy feeling from Kylo.

"Let's settle this like real men!" Finn shouted as he got into a fighting stance.

Kylo sees this attempt of getting to fight like a moronic fool was laughable to him. "Shame how you too could've been a great ally on my side, FN-2187."

"Don't call me that!" Finn shouted at him, daring to speak of his older name.

"Your anger. Your hatred. It's all growing inside you. Like a spark of darkness waiting to rise out and burst into an animal. A beast, one-of-a-kind." Kylo taunted as he raised his hand, Rey knew what he was going to do.

Finn took a breath, preparing to fight this enemy wasn't going to be easy, he thought. He took a fighting stance and instigated him. "Come at me."

Kylo laughed "Foolish of you." He held his hand up in the air and the lasers being held were about to move.

Rey's eyes widened and she quickly ran to Finn before sensing presences behind her.

Kylo did as well.

Approaching them were speeders led by Poe Dameron as well as... a strange creature.

The speeders started to fire at the Stormtroopers to the point in ramming a few of them.

Kylo was angry, he raised the lasers a bit higher and than fired them off onto the speeders even onto the Stormtroopers.

Rey and Finn both yelled "No!"

Raining down onto the speeders, it either killed the pilots causing crashes upon crashes, explosions and fire spreading all around.

Poe jumped off his speeder before a laser blast hit the speeder's pilot.

The creature grabbed and killed a lot of Stormtroopers, roared ferociously. A speeder almost crashed into it, causing an infuriating annoyance to the creature. It started to pounce around lurking for its victims.

As that was happening, the dog-battle between the Resistance and First Order was destructive at best. X-Wings crashing into TIEs. Pilots sacrificing themselves all for a greater good in their eyes.

Kylo stared at the sky battle for a while until he turned to his two opponents.

"War. Poverty. Destruction. It doesn't seem to end in this galaxy, doesn't it?"

Rey and Finn looked at each other thinking he's too insane to be talking in battle.

Kylo states "The Jedi. The Sith. Never ending war between the light and the dark. I wish to end it. End it all."

Finn bursted "This battle was your doing! No one else! You brought this upon us! Upon all of us!"

Rey tried to calm him down, but he was still ranting.

"You're nothing but scum!"

Then a force choke occurred onto Finn, Rey quickly reacted by telling Kylo to stop.

Kylo growled "Shut up! You're too naive, Rey! Pick a side!"

Rey screamed "No!"

"Then you will just suffer like him!" He proceeds to force choke Rey.

"You...are...traitors!" Kylo shouted not until he noticed the creature was approaching him quickly.

He let go both Rey and Finn causing them to grasp for air for a few minutes or so.

Kylo activated his lightsaber and ran towards the creature. He leaped high into the air, grabbing his lightsaber with both of his hands, raising it above his head and proceeded to stab the creature on its head. The creature cries in pain and tries to shake off Kylo. However, he maintains control and continues to stab it even further. It cries in agony about its pain and then stops... it falls flat onto the ground with a hole on its head.

Chewie fending off the Stormtroopers, shooting them down one-by-one. A few try to surround him however shots have been fired by Poe and allies coming to Chewie.

 _"Thanks,"_ Chewie said.

Poe just nodded, not really understanding what Chewie just said but assumed the Wookie was thanking based on the light growl he received. However, this wasn't the time to think about that. More and more of the First Order came either by TIEs, Stormtroopers, or Ren himself.

"They're surrounding us!" Poe shouted. He threw a blaster to a resistance member near him but the man was shot before he could catch it. Furious at this, Poe shot the Stormtrooper in the head.

Rey and Finn started to run, trying to go where Chewie and Poe are.

As they were about to approach them, Kylo Ren turned on a com link ordering a TIE to shoot at the Millennium Falcon and destroy for good as that was where Poe and Chewie were standing by.

A TIE fighter responded "Yes, sir. Right away."

Finn and Rey noticed this as the TIE was about to fire.

They screamed "Watch out!"

Chewie noticed this and pushed Poe out of the way and fired at the TIE fighter. He missed. The fighter took its shot, multiple times, Rey used the Force to pull Chewie further away from the Falcon while Poe ran towards them.

BOOM!

The Falcon was destroyed. Debris spread all around.

* * *

End

Tell me how the action scenes are. Is it ok? Badly written? Need improvement?


	6. Act II (Part I)

Act II (Part I)

Resistance fighters all around the area have taken out the Stormtroopers and have managed to put Kylo Ren in handcuffs.

For a second, Rey could've sworn to have seen Leia in front of her frowning on her captured son. She dismissed it to be being a hallucination and put the image back in her mind.

Finn walked past her, looking annoyed at her. She knew what it was about and wanted to talk to him. However, everyone was focused on Ren, they managed to take away his lightsaber, and use a species known as Ysalamiri. They're furry, lizard-like creatures that repel the powers of Force-users.

Chewie roared in pain as the Millennium Falcon was destroyed. His best friend's ship... where he rescued Princess Leia from the evil Galactic Empire. Rey came by him and gave him a pat on the shoulder. He pulled her into a tight hug. "Chewie... you're crushing me.,..." Rey pleaded to breathe.

After a few minutes of regrouping, the entire gang went aboard a star cruiser picking them up.

Lastly, most of the First Order fighters were retreating or destroyed.

* * *

[Interrogation Room]

Poe entered the interrogation room. There he was all locked up and caged like the animal he is.

Deep down, Poe is glad he is in this position. "Ironic isn't it? How the roles have now reversed?" Poe taunted.

Kylo only gave him a blank stare.

"You took me as a prisoner on Starkiller Base." Poe started and in a blink of an eye threw a punch to Kylo's face.

"And I don't care that you're the son of Han Solo and General Organa." Poe finished.

"Starkiller Base may have been destroyed but it didn't take much to weaken and control weaker systems into submission to the First Order." Ren states.

"And yet you broke a lot of laws of the New Republic. You and your colleagues are practically terrorists." Poe retorted.

"I prefer radical since radicals have change in the galaxy. The question of how to protect the nation and state, well allowing for individual's liberties, let's call this negative rights and providing for individuals' wants and needs, let's call this positive rights. To a radical, this is a difficult question. To you however is to pretend that national and sovereignty is a given and to conflate negative and positive rights, not recognizing that they at times conflict with one another." Ren remarked.

"What's so difficult about it? It's called freedom." Poe replied.

"Ah the illusion you cling to." Ren countered.

"You don't believe in freedom? Letting people do what they want." Poe asked.

Ren laughed with a smug attitude, "I think the attitude of freedom, the Resistance has, is wrong. It is difficult for me to imagine what 'freedom' is enjoyed by someone unemployed. Do you know why I have problems with the New Republic and Jedi? It was with their treatment of oppressed. I believe with the emphasis on the beautiful of civilization: the culture, art, etc. are valued and considered to be important in my utopia."

Poe gave a little chuckle before commenting on what the Supreme Leader said. "Wow...," he shook his head, "and yet you say freedom is an illusion, yet look at you sprouting nonsense about utopias."

Ren chuckled in contrast to his enemy's condescension, "Every idea needs 2 things, the will to power and clear goals. Clearly, you have none."

Poe stared him down angrily and stated with firm and veneer.

He mocked "The First Order isn't as strong as the Empire."

"You are really desperate," Kylo sneered.

"Desperate for what?"

"To make a better insult than me." Ren jerked his head to look at Poe's bewilderment. He's amused.

"I'll leave you here. After all you are our determined goal. We have you, your organization falls."

Before Ren could say anything, Poe existed the interrogation room.

An hour passed and this time Rey entered the room. Ren smiles as he tried to sense her thoughts, sadly he couldn't. Damn Ysalamri...

Speaking in an amused tone he spoke, "Freeing me? What are you, in love?"

Rey locked eyes with him and replied "No, I came to talk to you about something."

Ren rolled his eyes, "If it's about how I plan to govern the galaxy, you should-"

"Not that. Not politics."

"Then what is it?"

"I always wanted to ask you this, but I never got the chance. Why'd you _really_ leave Skywalker for Snoke?" Rey asked firmly.

"I already told you-"

"No, I don't buy that it was because he tried to kill you. There's something else."

There was a pause...

"You really want to know?" Ren asked confidently.

She nodded.

"This is more about why I joined the Dark side, isn't it. That's what you're really looking for. You're still trying to find your place in the Light. In the Jedi. In Skywalker." Ren paused.

"Overtime when I was _his_ padawan, I grew more curious not just from what Leia Organa taught me about politics or from what I learned from Han Solo about smuggling and other criminal acts. But from the Force. I was curious to learn about both sides as _he_ intended. I did just that. Then I discovered something, the history of the Jedi and Sith. Ranging from the Old Republic to the rise of the Empire. I noticed it then and there. All the wars, poverty, corruption. Everything was created due to the Jedi's arrogance and the Sith's overconfidence. When you begin to realize this, you tend to question everything you learn. Snoke offered something more than that and I will continue on that legacy," Ren stated.

Rey took a deep breath, trying to take in what he just said. "Is that the _real_ reason?" She skeptically asked.

"It is."

"Then why kill your family along the way? Why sacrifice everyone you love for your...radicalism?" Rey asked.

"To bring change, one must leave everything behind. That is one of points in being a Knight of Ren." Kylo replied.

He continued "And soon, you and other Force-users will end up just like me."

Rey was about to be furious but kept her cool. She quickly moved towards him, standing in front of him and retorting back at his face "I'm nothing like you."

Ren raised one of his eyebrows and asked "You sure?"

"I'm definitely sure." Rey confirmed to herself.

She exited the interrogation room and in a few steps, she accidentally bumped into Poe.

"Sorry."

"It's ok."

They both stared at each other before leaving to whatever they were going to do.

Rey was now tired and looking for some sleep so she entered her new chamber on this star cruiser.

She was immediately silent the entire time then slowly descended into a drift sleep.

* * *

[Finalizer Bridge]

"Problem?! What problem?!" Hux screams at one of his fellow officers.

"Kylo Ren has been captured by the Resistance." The officer reported.

Hux was about to say something but the officer was still reporting, "And all of the TIEs sent with him have either been destroyed or taken by the Resistance."

This time Hux was fumed with raw anger. "Damn it!" He yells so loudly that it echoes across the ship.

"I want him killed!"

"Sir?" The officer had a confused expression written all over on his face.

"He's a traitor to us! A traitor to the state! A traitor to the First Order!" The general bursted out.

"Gather all the men and meet me back on this bridge!"

"Yes, General!" The officer saluted and exited the bridge.

* * *

[Rey's chamber]

Rey was really in a deep sleep then she started to shake a bit as if she'd fallen down in her dream.

In her dream she woke up in a a strange pitch-black area with only white lines surrounding it.

"What is this?" She asked, looking around.

Rey walked around, following a path then she heard _voices._

 _"You don't know the power of the Dark side."_

 _"I am your father."_

 _"Fear leads a path to the Dark side."_

 _"At last the Jedi are no more."_

She still continued on walking. The voices intensifying.

 _"You are the Chosen One. You have brought balance to this world."_

 _"Darkness rises, and the light to meet it."_

She then started to collapse, her nose was starting to bleed. Rey was a bit startled by the blood coming out.

As she collapsed, memories, feelings, and more flooded her mind.

A particular memory stuck out to her was a little boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes walking in the desert with a man with long hair ahead of him.

Rey woke up, gasping for air, sweating all across her face, and she checked to see if she was still nose-bleeding.

She wasn't.

Making notes of her surrounding, she was still in the chamber where she was asleep for who knows how long.

* * *

[Medical Bay]

Finn sat alongside a sleeping Rose who was still in bed after what happened in Crait.

She slowly woke up and smiled instantly when she saw Finn smiling back at her.

"Hey..." She weakly greeted.

"Hey." Finn said back.

"How are you doing?" Rose asked.

Finn took a deep breath and replied "Fine. You?"

"I feel better. I'm gonna be out in a few hours. Isn't that great?" Rose stated, starting to notice something was off with Finn.

Finn slowly realizing this, tried not to let Rose notice and he responded with feeling happy for Rose being let out of the medical bay.

But Rose saw right through his mask, "Something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Finn replied casually

"You sure?" Rose asked, having a concerned look on her face.

"Well ok, I guess I could tell you." Finn started.

Rose gazed at him as Finn started to get up from his seat and walked around.

"It's about Rey. I'm concerned about her but I'm also angry with her." Finn stated.

"Why? What's wrong?" Rose asked, now looking confused.

"She was trying to stop me from fighting Kylo Ren. The monster that killed his own father, mother, and uncle." Finn said, having a perplexed look on his face.

"Why do you think she did that?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. Ever since Crait she never told me much about what she was doing during her time. All she ever did was train from those books from Skywalker. She only told me that she confronted Ren on the _Supremacy._ She also told me he killed Snoke. That was least amount of info I could get." Finn answered honestly.

"Well you should talk to her about it." Rose suggested.

"I'm too angry at her for it." Finn said.

* * *

[Finalizer Bridge]

"We're ready to jump to lightspeed, sir." The operator said, checking the panel.

"Good. Go for it." Hux ordered.

And so the Finalizer jumped into hyperspace, with that done, Hux proudly look at the hologram presented to him of the tracker placed on Kylo Ren's garb and to see where he was headed.

"Strange...they're headed near for the Unknown Regions." An officer commented.

"Strange indeed." Hux agreed.

Deep down, he was sick and tired of the damn brat that dared called himself Supreme Leader. The blind idiot has failed on his own once again. If it had been Hux himself he would've destroyed the Resistance in one swift stroke of a blast from his ship and army. Oh, the glory of being able to have power and control of the galaxy. He wanted it all. However, he was worried about one thing...the Knights of Ren.

He's heard stories of how they were founded. It was said most of the members were originally part of Luke Skywalker's New Jedi Order, however they joined Kylo Ren in his revolt and murdered many of his students.

Hux wasn't sure on how to deal with them, but if he can take out Kylo Ren, he can take out the Knights of Ren.

* * *

[Interrogation Room]

Kylo woke up from his nap, noticing in a nearby corner was Rey.

"What now?"

"I need your help."

"With?"

"I want to take up your offer."

Ren was surprised by this at the same time intrigued.

"I want to join the Knights of Ren." Rey firmly demanded.

* * *

Tell what did you think ;)


	7. Act II (Part II)

Act II (Part II)

This is extremely new. He never expected her to join him.

At first, he wasn't sure if she was being serious or not. Maybe she was trying to trap him into an execution. He stopped thinking about a stupid idea as he proceeded to ask her certain questions about why she's joining.

She kept vaguely talking about having dreams or visions and she doesn't know how to interpret them.

"I see. You want a teacher." Ren articulated in a single sentence for her.

She nodded. "And I don't know where else to go. The ancient Jedi texts were destroyed on the Falcon."

Ren didn't know what to say. He kept pondering on the thought that she will betray him if she joins then again it wouldn't to try and teach her.

"Fine, I'll agree to it. But you have to follow my demands. From now on, I'm your master." He conceded.

Rey had a little smile and started to ask questions but Ren told her to be quiet as they needed to think of a plan for both of them to escape this ship.

* * *

[Deep, black space]

Finalizer exits out of hyperspace and sends out a lot of probe droids to scan out the system.

"Sir, what's the meaning of this?" An officer asked.

"Most of the Resistance are based around here. Did you know about 50 recruits join them in about every hour? Our intel has spoken about high activity of recruitment in this system. We capture them. We destroy half the problem." Hux replied.

The officer went on his way as another one entered the bridge.

Hux looked at him and asked "Yes?"

"The Knights of Ren wish to speak with you." He told him.

"Tell them they're enemies of the First Order." Hux sneered.

"Sir?"

"You heard me. After Kylo Ren's failed rule, he put his group in a," he paused, " _tight situation._ "

The officer saluted Hux and exited the bridge.

* * *

[Resistance Ship Bridge]

Poe sat in his seat and saw Finn approaching him. They were about to greet each other than Rey came along.

"Rey." They both called out in unison.

"What's the matter?" Poe asked her, looking concerned.

"Listen, guys. I have to tell you something important, but promise you can't tell this to anyone here in the Resistance. It'll make me look bad." Rey demanded.

Finn felt butterflies in his stomach, somewhere in his mind he felt that what Rey was going to tell them will be horrible or even worse than that...

"I've decided," there was a pause, "to join Kylo Ren."

Poe and Finn had their eyes open wide for a second then they tried to speak but no words ever came out. They looked at each other and then back at Rey.

Finn was about to scream, then he calmed himself down, and whispered "Are you out of your mind?"

"Yeah, why? Guy has _issues..."_ emphasized Poe.

"Yeah what are you doing? You're acting very strange around him. Even to the point of seeing him as your ally." Finn said spastically.

"He killed his father, the general, and everyone he used to care about." Poe shifted his gaze to the floor and then back at Rey. "He's evil, deranged, and is practically a terrorist."

Finn then asked "What I don't understand is why you care about him so much? You were trying to prevent me from fighting him. I originally thought it was because he was a Force-user. But no it's something else.."

"When did this happen?" Poe asked, standing up and looking at his two friends.

"Back at C-Base when he invaded. I was fighting him or trying to and she was preventing me from doing so." Finn explained.

Poe turned to see Rey and then back at Finn, feeling misplaced here.

"Rey?" He asked.

Rey wanted to explain to them everything that happened with her. From meeting with Luke, the Force connection between her and Ren, his death, everything. But she couldn't find the words to articulate herself but only demanded that it wasn't safe to talk about in the bridge and for Poe and Finn to meet her in her chambers.

Poe sighed and agreed to it. He didn't understand what was going on but he was afraid to find out.

Rey thanked them both and went afar from their view.

This caused Poe and Finn to be extremely concerned for their friend.

"Finn.."

"Yeah?" Finn responded knowing what Poe felt as he did for Rey.

"Explain to me in detail what happened at C-Base." Poe demanded.

* * *

[Moraband; Sith Temple]

"Damnit, Hux isn't responding!" A cloaked figure irkly yelled.

"Neither is Kylo Ren," said another cloaked figure with a blaster.

"I have a bad feeling about this." A cloaked figure with a staff weapon stated outright his feelings.

The six men sat around the center of the Temple. Each one, although some tried to hide it and mask it, looking more worried than the next.

Lex Ren, the one with the staff, pointed out "There's no point in staying waiting for Kylo. Something must've happened to him. Especially after his whole incident with the former Supreme Leader."

Darth Ren, the figure with no weapons but real heavy armor, stated "I agree with Lex. We should leave while we can. For all we know Kylo and the First Order could've had a fallout."

Demoon Ren, the figure with the heavy club-like weapon, exited the room and went outside to search for any signs of outside forces. Using his mask's version of macrobinoculars, he saw an approaching Star Destoryer.

"The First Order is here!" He shouted.

All of them reflexively and simultaneously screamed "What?!"

They all exited to see what Demoon Ren was talking about.

Darth Ren cussed under his breath.

"Prepare for battle!" One of them shouted as they ran back inside and geared up quick enough as TIE fighters were heard raging through the sky and blasting into who-knows-what.

* * *

[Finalizer: Bridge]

Hux smirked with glee knowing that the Knights of Ren will finally be destroyed. It's either that or destroying the Resistance which he'll also enjoy soon enough.

"Amazing isn't it," he said under his breath, "the destruction."

[Sith Temple]

The Knights of Ren were moving further into the temple.

"We should be out there fighting them." Lex Ren suggested.

"So far they're only bombing and most likely are going to scout for us. We need to take our time and seal this Temple before they come and take it away from us. Or even worse destroy it." Demoon Ren informed.

"But we can't just sit and do nothing?!" Shi'tan Ren retorted.

"Calm yourself, you want them to use their might and destroy this place." Darth Ren commanded in a heavy tone.

"Doesn't mean some of us have to like it." Shi'tan Ren

"Looks like Kylo was dethroned. Anyone want to contact that ship." Darth Ren suggested.

Shi'tan Ren blurted out in anger, "No! It's a trap by that foolish general! He wants to take over the galaxy by his demise! Sooner or later, Force users will be eliminated and then...chaos..."

* * *

[Prison Cell; Resistance Ship]

"Before we move on from here, how do I know to trust you? For all I know this could be a trap." He stated firmly.

"If I wasn't trusting you, then maybe you would've left here all alone left to rot in a cell by the Republic." Rey countered.

"Good point, but there's a certain species in this cell that prevent us from using the Force." Ren added.

"Can something like that exist," asked Rey with a curious look on her face.

"Yes," paused Kylo Ren. "There was a great strategist in the Empire known as Grand Admiral Thrawn. He was the one who used these creatures to counter against the Rebellion and the Jedi."


End file.
